doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP16: The Nephilim (Memento Mori II)
MAP16: The Nephilim is the sixteenth level of Memento Mori II. It was designed by Denis Möller and uses the music track "Outstretch of Sin" by David "Tolwyn" Shaw. It contains a separate area for multiplayer competition. Mission briefing According to both the text file and the Infopack: :Sector 16 used to be a big hightech area, dedicated to research of new teleporter facilities. Contact to this region lost a week ago, detailed information follows. :The guy we sent into sector 16 didn't make it back; all we know is that the enemies came in from the west. Reports say that there seems to be a real big enemie sic somewhere, but we don't have any further info on this. The picture was one of the last received, vital signs suddenly disappeared a few seconds after transfer. :Primary mission target: :Teleport into this sector, eliminate all enemies and find your way back, report what happened to our troops and what's left of the computers. :Secondary mission target: :Find out more about that big enemy. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP16 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # In the northeastern computer area (where the rocket launcher is found), the southernmost section of the eastern wall is blue. Open this to find a box of shotgun shells and a stimpack (sector 377). # At the west end of the hallway following the red keycard door, you can take an elevator up to a room with windows opening into the exit room, with a razor-thin inset in the southeast corner. When you lower the elevator and step on it, press on the southern wall, and it will also lower to reveal three stimpacks, four sets of shells and two energy cells (sector 193). # After picking up the yellow keycard, ascend the stairs to the east and ride down the lift with the two sets of shells and the stimpack on it. In the brown section below, there is one rusted metal wall, standing out among the bronze walls in the room. Open it to reveal a switch; flip it to open a compartment (sector 166) in the northwest, containing a soul sphere. # In the final teleporter room north of the yellow door, the western wall has a tear in it. Open this to access a health bonus, an armor bonus and a blue armor (sector 354). Bugs * When entering the teleporter (sector 283) at the east side of the level, you are normally placed on a teleporter (sector 172) where a pillar used to be. However, it is possible to bypass the linedefs that cause the pillar to open (Linedefs 1201 and 1214, Type 109 - W1 Door Open Stay (fast), Tag 25). If you do this, once you enter the teleporter, you will become trapped inside the pillar, unable to escape unless you use the idclip cheat. * Because of the presence of items not flagged as multiplayer-only in the deathmatch arena, you can only get 55% items on this level. Summary of items in the deathmatch arena: One of the two chainsaws, six of the seven shotguns, five of the seven super shotguns, the chaingun, one of the two rocket launchers, one of the two plasma guns, the BFG9000, the berserk pack, six stimpacks, 19 health bonuses, the green armor and 18 armor bonuses. Demo files * Demonstration (file info) of the pillar trap bug (see Bugs.) Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database Nephilim (Memento Mori II) Category:Denis Möller levels